


Scared Royalty.

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Elisabeth hates the thought of being Royalty...





	Scared Royalty.

“I don’t want to be Queen… or Empress… or whatever he wants me to be. I want to stay here…”

She knows she is whining, but she really dreads facing this, her upcoming marriage, her forced place as Royalty. She is no good at people-pleasing, she dreads handling Sophie and her husband… no thought yet has come to her of children. 

She startles when her case is slammed, staring at her parents still, pleading pathetically not to be forced to be Royalty. She doesn’t want this, she has never wanted this. 

“Papa? Please…”

“I am sorry my Darling… but you must be married…”

He speaks, at least, kindly but she can’t help her tears. They dry only when she is sure she is cared for, months later. Royalty must never been seen to love deeply and yet, if she is honest with herself, she does love him… her husband. 

She is still scared of so much, but she can retreat at least to bed with someone who dotes on her, frightened as she is.


End file.
